Its a girl thing
by tenten1993
Summary: Tenten founds out Neji's cheating on her but why would she not care? Will she found out somthing about herself? Can Hinata help her? My summary's pretty sucky but you know what they say dont judge a book by its cover.
1. Little Inconveniences

_**Its A Girl Thing**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Little Inconveniences**_

Tenten walked down the street, she was going over to Neji's house to talk about there 'relationship' phpt like there even was one really. She knew what Neji was going to say, she had seen him with Kiba a few weeks ago, and lets just say they differently weren't talking about girls. She didn't really care, turns out being with Neji isn't exactly what she thought it would be.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it patiently. A few minutes later a flustered Hinata answered the door. "Hello Hinata, is Neji here I was suppose to meet him today" Tenten said giving the girl a smile. "A-ano Neji-n-niesan is t-this way" Hinata said opening the door to let Tenten in. "Thank you Hinata" Tenten said walking after Hinata. She led Tenten to a room and knocked on the door. "N-neji-niesan, T-tenten-san is h-here" She said stuttering. Neji opened the door and nodded to Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-sama" He said opening the door up wider to let Tenten in.

"Hi Neji-kun" Tenten said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I have something I want to tell you Tenten" Neji said stiffly.

"Neji I already know about you and Kiba, you don't have to get all stiff about, its okay, If your happy then I'm happy" she said with a smile, patting Neji on the back.

"W-what you knew, and you didn't kill me" asked Neji shocked.

"Of course not, if you don't like girls its not like I can force you to" Tenten said laughing slightly. Neji smiled and nodded "So I guess this means were not a couple anymore?" he asked. "Nope, we are braking up" She said smiling at him. They talked a little bit more about how the team was doing and what new moves that they had come up with before Tenten decide to go. "Well see ya Neji" she said waving him as she walked out the door.

She was walking along thinking about why she wasn't upset about Neji cheating on her when she accidentally ran into something, well really someone.


	2. Accidental Meetings

Chapter 2

Accidental meetings

Tenten blinked and opened her eyes but all she could see was something white. Whatever it was it was soft. She slowly and reluctantly got up to see what she was laying on. As soon as she saw who it was she started to panic, her face turning a little red.

"Oh Hinata I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Tenten said standing up and holding out her hand. Now if Tenten's face was red, Hinata had created a whole new color. Hinata was laying on the floor in a bathrobe that wasn't really covering anything now. She quickly rearranged her robe and stood up with the help of Tenten. "S-sorry" Hinata said bowing a few times. "Like I said Hinata, It was my bad" Tenten replied going back to her regular self.

Hinata nodded still blushing. "Hey how about I make it up to you, we could go to the ramen shop" She said and with a sly grin added, "Maybe even Naruto-**Kun** will be there". "A-alright umm just let me go get d-dressed" Hinata said walking down the hall and walking into a room.

In Neji's Room

Neji smirked as he shooed Kiba away from the door. "Looks like things are going to get interesting" Neji said with an evil glint in his white eye's.

Kiba sat on Neji's bed "What am I chopped liver" he mumbled folding his arms. Neji walked over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. "Well of course not would I do this to chopped liver?" he asked leaving trails of kisses down Kiba's most sensitive spots. Kiba gasped "Probably not" He said smiling up at the other teen.

Back to the girls

Hinata walked out into the main room in her normal attire. Tenten turned to look at who had entered the room. "Ready to go" Tenten asked with a smile. Hinata nodded looking at the floor. "Well alright then off we go" Tenten said walking out the door. Hinata fallowed after her quietly.

Tenten and Hinata walked to the ramen shop, in a comfortable silence. Tenten was thinking about why she wasn't upset with her recent break up and Hinata was wondering why Tenten had invited her out. They walked up to the ramen shop and Tenten lifted the cloth flap up for Hinata the walked in her self. Not surprisingly Naruto was there, but surprisingly Sasuke was there as well. Hinata blushed and sat further down the bar, Tenten giggled and sat beside her.

Naruto suddenly jumped away from the bar stool he was sitting on like it was an oven, also spilling his bowl of ramen. "T-teme don't to that" Naruto said blushing slightly. "What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked with an amused smirk. Naruto ran out of the shop in a huff, Sasuke sighed and went after him.

"Wonder what that was about" Tenten said after she had ordered for herself and the troubled Hinata. Hinata looked worried but nodded her head. "Is something wrong Hinata, I mean I know you don't talk much but you've barley said a word to me" Tenten said as a young lady sat down there ramen, Tenten broke her chopsticks in half and poked at her food lightly waiting for Hinata to answer.

"Uhh I just h-have something on my mind" Hinata said braking her own chopsticks and eating some of the ramen. "Oh, Really? Well you know you can always talk to me about anything" Tenten said before eating some of her ramen as well. "W-well you have to promise to not tell anyone" Hinata said not looking up from her food. "Of course not, I promise I won't ever tell anyone," Tenten said looking over at the other girl.

Hinata looked troubled "Ummm could we go some where more private?" she said eying the girl that was currently leaning over to hear better, the girl quickly looked away. Tenten glared at the waitress "Sure, are you done?" She asked Hinata motioning to her ramen.

Hinata nodded and grabbed Tenten's hand and rushed out of the shop. "Hinata what's the rush?" Tenten said a smile on her face and not really minding. Hinata stopped and looked back a Tenten a sad look on her face, tears coming to her eyes. "Hinata what's wrong" Tenten said taking a step closer to Hinata and brushed her finger of Hinata's cheek wiping away the tears "Come on we can go to my house." Tenten pulled Hinata gently down a few roads finally reaching an apartment building, it looked a little run down but still nice. Tenten walked up a flight of stairs and walked over to her door, Hinata fallowing her like a lost puppy.

Tenten pulled out her key and laughed lightly at how Hinata was acting. Hinata blushed and started, her trademark nervous habit, poking her to index fingers together. Tenten opened the door and walked into the house. "Well here we are" she said looking around the room before going over to the couch to kick something, that looked suspiciously like a bra, under the couch. Hinata looked around the room, it wasn't really something she expected form Tenten. It had boring white walls and wooden floors. "It really isn't the way I want it too look but I've been way to busy to do any work on my apartment, with all the missions Neji's taking for our ANBU team, its really a wonder that I'm not in a coffin and six feet under" Tenten joked while walking over to the couch.

Hinata was furious she turned Tenten around holding on to her shoulders and looking her fiercely in the eye's "You shouldn't talk like that, if- if you where t-to die I-I don't know w-what I would do" she ended almost in tears, now holding on to Tenten. You could say that Tenten was a little more than shocked "H-hinata it was just a joke, its alright I was just kidding" she said sitting the girl down on the reddish couch, holding her face up so that Hinata was looking up at her "Hinata I'm not going to die anytime soon, I promise." Hinata sniffled and looked up at her "Now you said you needed to talk about something, I'm going to go make us some tea then after you calm down a little you can tell me what's troubling you" Tenten said patting Hinata lightly on the leg and getting up off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

In The Kitchen

As she reached the kitchen she hopped up on the counter top and sighed.

_I don't know what came over her but that scared the hell out of me. _

_**You almost lost control over yourself too. **_

_Who the hell are you? _

_**Your inner self. **_

_Since when did I get one of those?_

_**Well, since now, I guess but I'm here to help you realize that your in love with Hina-chan. **_

_Who the hell…oh…you mean…HINATA?!?!…. that cant be right…..Hinata's a girl. _

_**So, what does that have to do with anything? **_

_You just showed up and I already don't like you._

Tenten jumped off of the counter, pushing her thoughts out of her head and started to make the tea.

Back in the living room

Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked down into her lap.

_I always embarrass myself. _

_**You just need a little more confidence is all.**_

_I guess your right but how will I ever be able to tell her how I feel. _

_**You'll figure something out. **_

_Aren't you supposed to __help__ me with my problems?_

_**Well yeah but come on you know what you should do, your just to scared to do it.**_

_Oh, really and what is that?_

_**Kiss her. **_

Hinata blushed and she started to fidget with her clothes. "You all right Hinata" Tenten asked caring out the tea and two cups. "I-I'm f-fine" Hinata said not looking up. Tenten sat down beside her and poured the tea into the cups. "Here you go Hinata" she said handing the flustered girl her cup of tea. "Thank you Tenten-san" Hinata said taking a sip of her tea before sighing and sitting her cup on the table. "Tenten……..there's something you should know" Hinata said not looking over at her. "Okay what is it, you" Tenten said before being cut off by something.


End file.
